This application is for the competitive renewal of the Digestive Diseases Research Core Center (DDRCC) at the University of Chicago which has been in existence since 1990. The overarching theme of this DDRCC is the study of inflammatory bowel diseases (IBD) and IBD-related areas, including the immunology, microbiology, and genetics of Gl inflammatory disorders. Over the past funding cycle, the leadership, administrative structure, and research base of the DDRCC have provided a constancy that has been conducive to the development of robust and interactive networks among DDRCC members. The research base is highly multidisciplinary and currently has an annual total direct cost of $11.6 million, of which 40% or $4.65 million is supported by NIDDK. This amount is slightly greater than that reported for the last competitive renewal. The level of scholarship continues to be outstanding where over 40% of the resulting publications involve shared authorships among DDRCC members. The Pilot and Feasibility program has successfully promoted the development of new investigators and attracted established scientists from other fields to the study of IBD. The novelty and merits of their projects have led to a very high success rate in obtaining subsequent extramural funding. The enrichment program has provided continuing education and training for DDRCC members and, through its interactive programs, several new programmatic initiatives have emerged. With the rapid advances in the field and the emergence of new technologies, the DDRCC has successfully anticipated the needs and activities of DDRCC investigators. The Integrated Translational core (replacing the clinical component) has become a major underpinning of the DDRCC, linking clinical and basic research and creating unprecedented opportunities for collaborative translational research. The Host-Microbe core (formerly the Cell Biology core) provides a wide range of experimental systems to understand host-microbe interactions, including gnotobiotic mouse technology and new generation molecular approaches for studying the enteric microbiome. The Genomics and Molecular Engineering and Tissue and Cell Analysis Cores have also evolved to provide cutting edge technologies applicable to human-based and experimental research. In summary, the DDRCC has proactively promoted interaction and collaboration among its members. Through its cost-effective, enabling technologies and services, the DDRCC has been a major factor in the advancement of scholarship and discovery in IBD and digestive diseases at the University of Chicago.